Betrayed
by oltlfantimes10
Summary: John and Evangeline have been together for 10 years. They are happily married and have a 6 year old son. Everything is going great in their life until they are betrayed by a close friend. Will this new threat cost them the life of their child? Can they re
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed: Chapter 1**

by OLTLfantimes10

McBain Residence  
Evangeline is in the kitchen making dinner. Their 6 year old son Shaun is playing in the family room with some of his toys the phone rings.

"McBain residence."

"Hey" John says responding to his wife's greeting.

"Hey yourself." She stops cutting the veggies for the salad and focuses her attention on her conversation on John. "When are you coming home?"

"That is why I am calling. It looks like I won't be home till late tonight I am sorry." John says while milling through some case files.

"I m sure you are." She responds in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I much rather be home with you and Shaun than stuck here at the office."

"I know John; I just miss you that is all."

"And I miss you so what are you up to? He asks changing the subject.

"Just making dinner for two now I guess." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"No, make it for three, I should be home just late, leave it in the oven for me okay?"

"Sure no problem."

"Is Shaun around?" John asked wanting to speak to his son.

"Yeah hold on a minute John." Evangeline moved the phone away from her mouth and yelled for her son who was in the other room playing, "Shaunny your daddy wants to talk to you."

Shaun came running into the kitchen and stopped right in front of his mother. He took the phone from her and smiled back at his mom. He had his fathers smile. His mother's eyes and a combination of their skin tone. He was tall with deep brown curly hair that both of his parents loved playing in. "Hey daddy."

"Hey buddy. Are you being good for you mom?"

"Of course I am. When are you coming home? I want to show you what we did in school today."

"It won't be till late son. So listen I want you to take care of your mom for me." John said with a huge smile across his face.

"Really?" Shaun said lighting up at his father's request of him

"Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah of course I can, cool!"

"Good boy, let me talk back to your mom. I love you Shaunny."

"Love you to dad. Here mom dad wants to talk to you. He said I get to be man of the house!" Shaun said handing the phone back to his mom and jumping around the kitchen.

"Okay, well go pick up your toys and wash your hands it is almost time for dinner." She said patting him on the head.

"Okay mom." Shaun said leaving the room and running around the corner to the down stairs bathroom.

"Hey, so you made him man of the house huh?" Evangeline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That I did." John responded with a small laugh. "Like I said, I shouldn't be too late maybe 10:30 or 11:00."

"Man, they sure are keeping you there a lot. Don't they know that you have a wife and kid to come home too?"

"Yeah they know, and man do I miss my kid, but I really miss my wife." John said leaning back in his chair looking at the picture of Evangeline sitting on his desk.

"You do, do you?" she asked leaning up against the counter.

"Yeah I do." He said with a heavy sigh.

"So, how much McBain, How much do you miss me?"

"I'll show you how much I miss you when I get home." He said picking up the picture and gently stoking it with his thumb.

"Ohh really what do you have in mind Lt. McBain?"

"Let's just say I hope you didn't have a long day at work because you are going to have a long night in our bedroom."

"I can't wait.' She replied with a bashful smile.

"I have to get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too, see you tonight."

"Deal!" he said with excitement in his voice.

They both hung up the phone at the same time and dove back into what they were doing. John into mounds of paperwork and Evangeline in to dinner. Shaun came jumping down the stairs and Evangeline heard him, "Shaun what have I told you about that? Now go back up the stairs and come back down correctly please." 

"Okay." He said hunching his shoulders over and turning to go walk back up the stairs and back down again correctly He then came into the kitchen quietly. "What is for dinner?

Evangeline turned and smiled at him, your favorite spaghetti and meatballs and a side salad."

"Yes!" Shaun said and threw his hands up in the air and danced around the kitchen.

Evangeline smiled at his excitement over a meal, "Glad you approve. What would you like to drink?"

"Milk please." Shaun responded.

"Good choice." Evangeline poured the milk and poured herself a glass of wine. They sat down at the table and dug into the food. After they were finished eating Shaun asked, "So does the man of the house get dessert?"

"Maybe, how about a pudding cup?" Evangeline asked laughing at his man of the house comment.

"Sounds great mom, this man of the house stuff is fun."

"Glad you are enjoying it. Go into the family room and I will bring it in there."

"Can we watch cartoon network?"

"Sure, now scoot." She said tapping him on the rear-end.

"Cool, you are the best mom ever!"

Evangeline smiled, kissed him on the forehead and turned back into the fridge to put the salad away. They sat in the family room and ate dessert and watched cartoon network until it was his bed time.

"Okay, Shaunny you know what time it is." She said stroking his hair.

"Ah, mom do I have too?"

"That you do mister now scoot. I'll be up when you are ready say 15 minuets?"

"I don't wanna." Shaun said sticking his bottom lip out and stomping his foot on the ground.

"Shaun come on now, I do not want to do this dance tonight. Go up stairs brush your teeth, get your uniform out for school, p.j's on and pick a book to read okay."

"Can't I stay up till daddy gets home please, pretty pretty please?"

"I don't think so he won't be home till much later. Now go I don't want to have to ask you a fourth time." She said rising from the couch and kneeling in front of him.

"Fine!" Shaun said and stomped away. He stomped all the way up the stairs mumbling something Evangeline could not make out under his breath.

Evangeline went into the kitchen and cleaned up the dinner dishes. She fixed a plate for John and placed it in the oven on warm. She heard the water running up stairs telling her that Shaun had started brushing his teeth. The water finally went off and she smiled to herself. She never thought she would be married and not to a cop of all people and then kids on top of that. Never in her wildest dreams. But it was a reality and she loved living in this reality. She finished up the dishes and looked at the clock. I'll give him five more minutes she thought to herself. She went back into the family room and flipped on Court TV.

She got so engrossed in the court case discussion she lost track of time. Sure Shaun would be asleep by now with the book on his bed. She slowly walked up the stairs as to not wake him. She peaked into his room and didn't see him in his bed. She pushed open the door, Shaun wasn't in his bed. Hr would do this sometimes; go to sleep in his parent's bed instead of his own. She walked down the hall way to her bedroom and opened the door he wasn't there either.

"Shaunny it is time for bed stop hiding." She said walking back into his room. She looked under the bed no Shaun. "Come on Shaun stop playing around it's time for bed." She said walking around his room looking in his usual hiding places. He was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed: Chapter 2**

by OLTLfantimes10

"Shaun Patrick McBain stop playing around come out here right now!" she was yelling now and if Shaun was hiding he knew it was time to come out. She went from room to room, "Shaun Patrick McBain get your tail out here right now, or I will call your father and have him come and find you!" Still no Shaun.

"Shaun, Shaun!" she went running back into his room and froze at the door. She saw the curtain in his room blowing around. His window was open. She walked over to it and heard glass crunch under her feet. "No! No! No! No!" She leaned out the window and yelled his name again, "Shaun!" when she leaned out the window she placed her hands on the sill and sliced them from the broken glass shards sticking out of the window pane. She looked down as the blood started running down her hands. She looked out the window desperately trying to see anything.

"Shaun Patrick McBain answer your mother right now!" When he didn't she ran to the door and hit the panic alarm that John had installed in all the rooms of the house.

The alarm triggered alarms all over the city. They knew that the Chief of Detectives was in trouble. The alarm at the fire station sounded sending the fire truck speeding down the streets of Llanview. An ambulance was dispatched as well. Two cop cars were in the McBain drive way in two minutes flat. 

Evangeline was sitting on the floor of Shaun's room knees pulled to her chest rocking back and forth saying his name over and over again. She heard the pounding on the door and willed herself to get up and answer it but her whole body was numb and she couldn't move. The officers had orders to break down the door to get into the house if no one answered they did as ordered.

"Mrs. McBain!" yelled the first officer. With his gun drawn he entered the house and started walking slowly through it. The second officer followed closely behind and checked the rooms on the first floor. Nothing. They then went up stairs. "Mrs. McBain can you hear me? Asked the first officer.

They made their way through the rooms upstairs and found Evangeline sitting on the floor blood dripping from her hands, "Mrs. McBain are you okay?" asked the second officer as he bent down to her level. "You better make sure the Lieutenant gets her quick!" he said to his partner. All they heard her say was the Lieutenant's sons name over and over again.

"Where is Shaun Mrs. McBain?" asked the first officer.

She looked up at them with tears running down her face, "I don't know?" she said while trying to catch her breath.

John was sitting at his desk when his office phone rang, his pager went off and his cell phone rang all at the same time. He knew exactly what this meant. He grabbed his jacket, keys, gun and flew out the door. Other officers were doing the same thing. They had all received the panic alarm from the McBain Residence. John took the first patrol car he found and went speeding down the streets of Llanview. He reached for the radio and called the responding officer to answer him, "Yeah Lieutenant you better get here now!" said the first officer.

That is all John needed to hear. He got to his house quicker than ever before. He pulled the car up on to the lawn and jumped out without shutting the car off. He ran into the house, "Evangeline!" he yelled taking the stairs two at a time. He ran to the sound of voices. He saw four officers standing in the hallway outside of his son's room, Shaun? No, not Shaun this can't be about him. He thought.

He walked into the bedroom and froze when he saw his wife, strong independent wife sitting on the floor curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. He couldn't make out what she was saying. He walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of her. He tilted her head up to him her eyes were puffy and red; her cheeks were stained with her tears. He could make out what she was saying. "Shaun, Shaun No!"

"Where is he Evangeline?" he asked quietly. Their eyes locked and she stopped talking, she looked up at him and started crying again.

"I don't know, I don't know." She said breathlessly

He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay we will find him. " he said holding her as tight as he could His heart was racing as he scanned the room for any clues.

Evangeline kept rocking and crying she had gone into shock. The EMS came running up the stairs. They saw Lt. McBain holding his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably. John pulled back from Evangeline and turned to look at the EMS who had entered the room. He finally saw Evangeline's hands were covered in blood. "What happened?" he asked looking down at them. 

She looked down too, "I, I, I, don't know. John what happened?"

He moved over and let the EMS get to work checking her vitals and bandaging her hands. John stroked Evangeline's hair as he sat besides her while the EMS tended to her wounds.

After they were done, "Lt. I think we should get her to the hospital she seems to be in shock."

"No!" Evangeline yelled at them. She was calm, so calm. In a crisis she was always calm and still accept now. But John was in cop mode. He started scanning the room he left Evangeline's side for a minuet. "I will bring her in later. Right now I need her here." He said in a demanding voice.

"Okay Lt." Said the EMS person.

He walked back over to her and led her to Shaun's bed. Her head was down and she started to cry again silently this time. He knelt in front of her pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. He placed a light kiss on her lips, "Everything is going to be okay we will find him." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"You have to find him John. You have too, I can't lose him" she said placing a hand on his cheek.

"You are not going to lose him, I will find him." He said moving his face around in the palm of her hand.

She looked at him he had sadness and pain in his eyes. She placed her other bandaged hand along his cheek and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Please John found our boy. I am not whole without both of you in my life."

"Me either, me either." He kissed her again and squeezed her tightly.

Bo came barging into the room. He had been having dinner with Paige when his pager went off with the panic code for John's place. "John what happened?"

John turned and looked at Bo, rising from the ground to sit next to Evangeline. "Shaun, he is gone. Someone took him."

"What! When! How!" Bo asked trying to pry as much information out of John and Evangeline as possible.

"I don't know I wasn't home Bo." He said placing an arm around Evangeline.

"Evangeline can you tell me what happened?" Bo asked quietly moving closer to her and John.

She looked at John and back at Bo. "I ummm, We were down stairs watching television when I sent Shaun up stairs to get ready for bed. He protested as usual but finally went up. I heard the water running as I made a plate for John and stuck it in the oven. It takes him awhile to do everything that he needs to do, so I went back to watch some television. The next thing I remember was walking up the stairs to his room and then John asking me what happened." Evangeline said looking at Bo and John.

"You don't remember anything else?" Bo asked gently trying to get information out of Evangeline.

"No, No, John where is he why? Why?" Evangeline asked and started shaking again.

"We are going to find him, look at me nothing is going to happen to him. He has his mom's strength and Dad's resilience nothing is going to happen to him." John said stroking Evangeline's hair and trying to calm her down.

"Bring him back John bring Shaun back!" Evangeline said with desperation and pain in her voice.

"I will, I will."

"Evangeline, John, Bo, what is going on?" Nora asked coming into the room. She had gotten the panic alarm page on her pager and came over as soon as she could.

"Nora it looks like someone took Shaun." Bo said walking over to her.

"What! Evangeline are you okay?"

"He's gone Nora. Someone took my Shaunny!" Evangeline said still sitting on his bed shaking her hands and rocking back and forth.

"Bo we have to find him and now! Get a CSU team up here and start looking for clues. Also get a k-9 unit here, I will get something of Shaun's for them to locate him with." John said going into cop mode once again.

"John you are too close to this, you have to back off. I'll take over!" Bo said.

"No! Damn it this is my son and I am going to find him!" John said standing in front of Bo.

"John you can't you need to be here for Evangeline she needs you to get through this." Nora said stepping beside John and placing an arm around him.

"I know, I know but I also need to find my son." John said looking back over his shoulder at Evangeline and back to Bo.

"I understand that, but you have to understand I'm taking over this investigation. I'll keep you in the loop as much as possible."

"Please Bo let me do something." John pleaded.

"The best thing you can do is stay with Evangeline and stay out of the way okay?" Bo said patting him on the shoulder.

The CSU team came up and started going thru Shaun's room. They dusted the inside and outside of the window ledge for prints. Only one set was found most likely Evangeline's. They found a few fibers stuck in the shattered window and also some blood but not much of anything else. They moved outside and found a single foot print in the mud. They took a plaster mold of it and continued to look through the backyard for any more clues. They found fresh scrapes against the side of the house where a ladder could have been placed. In the back of the yard near a tree one of the CSU guys found several cigarette butts in a pile. They bagged and tagged them for processing later, hoping they could get some DNA off of them.

Nora helped a calm but shaken Evangeline move out of the bed room and into her own bedroom where two officers stood outside the door. The two women sat in silence Nora stroking Evangeline's hair for comfort and Evangeline trying desperately to remember something anything about the events that night.

The radio of one of the officers started going off and caught both Nora and Evangeline attention. "Commissioner I think they found something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed: Chapter 3**

by OLTLfantimes10

Evangeline jumped up and ran downstairs and out the back door before Nora even had time to stand. "John! What did they find, is it Shaunny is he okay? John!" Evangeline yelled to him.

He turned at the sound of panic in his wife's voice and grabbed her and held her close.

"Commissioner we found this stuffed dog about a block away. It has blood on it." Said one of the CSU guys holding up the plastic bag with the dog in it.

"No!" Evangeline screamed and fell through John's arms to the ground. She was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "No! No!"

"John is this Shaun's?" Bo asked holding up the bag.

"Yeah, we gave it to him as a baby; it is his favorite toy he can't sleep with out it."

"Get this to the lab now. I want to know whose blood this is and compare it to the Lieutenants, it should be on file." Bo said back to the CSU officer.

"Right away sir." The officer turned and ran out of the yard and back to the station to get the dog analyzed.

Evangeline was kneeling on the ground shaking and crying. "Get Dr. Miller in here too please." Bo yelled after the officer.

Paige came walking through the house and to the back yard. She saw Evangeline on the ground shaking and John and Nora trying to comfort her. "Do you want me to give her something so she can calm down?"

John nodded his head. She opened her bag and took out a syringe and filled it with a tranquilizer. "No John, no please don't." Evangeline pleaded with John.

"Baby you need this, you have to rest." John said.

"No please John don't." Evangeline said as the syringe went into her arm. She winced at the slight pain. "Find him, find him." Evangeline repeated over and over as the drug took effect.

"She should be out for a while. Here are a few pills incase she feels she can't sleep or cope with everything going on. Have her take just one with food okay?" Paige said handing the medicine to John.

"Okay." John said as he placed the pills in his pocket and scooped Evangeline up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers back and tucked her in the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. He placed his hands along side her cheek and caressed it. She was finally asleep but she was mumbling something. He bent down and placed his ear near her mouth, "Find him find him."

He leaned back some from her, "I will baby, I promise you I will find our boy if it is the last thing I do." John said his eyes filling with tears. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Nora came walking in and stopped besides John. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he took one of his hands and placed it on top of hers.

"I have to find him Nora. We both won't survive if I don't." John said with a heavy heart.

"You will John but you have to let Bo run this, you know you are too close."

"I know, I know but I promised her that I would find him and I never break a promise to Evangeline."

"John let Bo handle this. You take care of Evangeline and your family okay?" Nora said sitting next to John on the bed.

"I can't" he said standing up and pacing the room.

"John listen to me, you have to. Bo will find Shaun and bring him back to the both of you. The whole LPD is out there right now looking for your son. So help the son of a bitch that took him, he has a whole town to deal with. Both you and Evangeline are highly respected members of this town, this guy has no where to run or hide that all of Llanview doesn't know about." She saw John's mood change and him start to relax some. She was right the whole town and the LPD would be on this. The Chief of Detective's son was kidnapped from his own home there was no where this guy could go.

"Fine," he said releasing a deep breath, "I will let Bo handle this."

"Good, now is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, could you get Michael here I think Evangeline will need him later. Hell I need him."

"Sure anything else?" Nora asked moving towards the door.

"Could you call Evangeline's mom and let her know what is going on. Just tell her that Evangeline and I need her to get here as soon as possible."

"Okay what about your mom?" Nora asked.

"I'll have Michael take care of that. Right now I need a drink." They both walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Nora went in to the dining room to make the phone calls for John and Evangeline. John saw the plate that Evangeline had left for him still in the oven. He opened the fridge door and took a beer out. He sat down at the table and placed his head in his hands. He started silently crying, asking himself over and over why, who, how? The most important being the who? Names and cases started going through his head. There were too many to count. How far back should he go? FBI days or just his time in Llanview.

A forensic team set up in the family room and placed a tap on the phone in case the kidnapper called tonight to ask for ransom. They were busy moving in and out of the house setting up their equipment as fast as they could when John and Nora came down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayed: Chapter 4**

by OLTLfantimes10

He was racking his brain when he heard footsteps come up on him and a hand touch his shoulder. "Bro?" Michael asked getting John's attention.

John turned and looked up at Michael and stood and hugged his brother like no tomorrow. "What happened Johnny? Why all the police cars? Why did Nora say you needed me here ASAP? Where is Evangeline?"

"They took him Michael" was all John could get out.

"What! Who took who John?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, someone took Shaunny he is gone." John said sitting back down in his chair.

"No, no, no." Michael looked at John and then ran up the stairs he saw Shaun's room taped off with police crime scene tape. Then he ran back down the stairs. "John what the hell happened?"

"We don't know. All Evangeline can remember is sending Shaun up stairs to get ready for bed then me asking where Shaun was."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?" Michael asked.

"Up stairs Dr. Miller came by with Bo and gave her a tranquilizer to help her handle everything. She is up stairs resting now."

"Do they have any leads yet?" Michael asked trying to get as much information out of John as possible.

"They found a footprint in the back year, and they found K-9 Jack, you know Shaun's favorite dog, a block from here with blood on it. They took that to the lab to test the DNA."

"Okay, okay what can I do?" Michael asked with slight urgency in his voice.

"Call mom for me. We both need her here."

"Okay Johnny, how are you holding up?"

"Not good Mikey, not good at all." He said as he sat back at the table and drank his beer.

Michael walked into the family room where the television was still on Court TV. Evangeline, Evangeline, Evangeline? He thought to himself, she was the only person he knew that actually watched that silly station. Law all the time for her accept with Shaunny. He sat on the couch and thought back to when he found out that Evangeline was pregnant.

"What I am going to be an uncle! John that is great news, I am so happy for you guys. When did you find out?" Michael asked standing from the chair in John's office and leaning over the desk.

"A couple of days ago, we are still both adjusting to the idea of being parents." John said with a laugh.

"How is Evangeline feeling?"

"A little sick throughout the whole day, but other than that pretty good. Mikey she has this weird look about her. It is like a light is constantly shinning on her. She looks absolutely beautiful even more than before if that is possible." John said smiling down at the picture of Evangeline sitting on his desk.

"That is the mother's glow." Michael said smiling back at John.

"Ohh really, well I like it."

"Are you ready to be a dad?"

"Don't know if I am ready, but I do know that I am glad that I am having a child with Evangeline. I just hope that he or she looks like Evangeline rather than me."

"Me too bro me too." He said laughing at his brother.

Michael picked up the phone in the family room and dialed his mom's number in New Jersey. "Hey mom, it is me,"

"Michael what a pleasure to hear from you. Why are you calling from John's house? It is awfully late to be calling your mom."

"Yeah I know it is late, and yes it is important. It is bad news."

"What Michael what is going on? Are John, Evangeline, and Shaun, okay?" Eve said trying to make her youngest boy talk.

"No mom they aren't. We need you here. It is Shaun someone kidnapped him." Michael said quietly.

"Where, when, why?" Eve said.

"Tonight at the house and I don't know why. When can you get here?"

"I'll take the first flight I can get. I will call you later with the flight plans."

John heard Michael on the phone with their mom. He was glad that Michael was there to tell his mom what happened. He didn't think he could explain to another person what happened and how Evangeline can't remember anything. He made his way into the den and turned on the computer. He knew this had to be some how related to him in some way shape or form. He waited patiently for the computer to boot up and then he logged on. He saw the picture next to the computer of Evangeline in the hospital right after giving birth to Shaunny. He picked it up and ran his thumb across their faces.

"Push, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and relax." Said the nurse that was holding up Evangeline's leg. "Okay take a deep breath here comes another one. Dad grab her leg, Evangeline are you ready? Big push now, this one should get the head out."

"Push honey, push come on push." John said coaxing Evangeline.

"Shut up! John McBain this is all your damn fault!" Evangeline yelled at him.

"Focus Evangeline push hun, come on." John said ignoring her comment.

"Okay relax now. This is the last push are you ready?" the doctor asked. Evangeline feverishly nodded her head and took a deep breath. She pushed as hard as she could digging her nails into John's arm and screaming at the top of her lungs. With that last push the baby came out and started wailing away. "It's a boy!" the doctor said holding him up and showing him to John and Evangeline.

"A boy, we have a boy!" John said kissing her on the forehead and moving back some hairs from her face. The baby was still crying away and Evangeline started crying too. John had this look on his face that neither of them had seen before he was ecstatic.

"Here dad, you want to cut the cord?" the nurse asked handing him the scissors. John took the scissors from her, "Here?" he asked.

"Yeah right here." She responded. 

"Everything looks great John and Evangeline. Ten fingers, ten toes. He weighed in at 7lbs 10 oz and he is 20 inches long. Does he have a name yet?"

They both looked at each other and smiled, "Shaun Patrick McBain." Evangeline said with a smile. 

The nurse walked over and handed Shaun to John first. It was weird John had always had a hard time expressing and understanding his feeling but as soon as the nurse put Shaun in to his arms he knew that nothing would every hurt this little boy because he would not let it. Holding his son for the first time he felt at peace and the unconditional love he was going to give this little person he didn't even know. He kissed Shaun on his head and walked over to Evangeline and handed Shaun to her. That is when he snapped the picture of his wife adn new son.

He set the picture back down on the desk and turned his attention to searching for possible suspects.


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayed: Chapter 5**

by OLTLfantimes10

The kidnapper hid in the closet of Shaun's room. He saw the boy come into the room and walk towards the closet. Shaun opened the door to closet to get his clothes out for school tomorrow. The Kidnapper stepped out and grabbed Shaun. He leaned into the boy and placed his hand over his mouth. In his hand he had a towel that was soaked in chloroform. It knocked Shaun out. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. He made his way out the shatter window and down the ladder he had placed against the house. As they went thru the window Shaun's arm was cut on the glass. He stopped and went back into the house and grabbed the first thing he could find that would stop the bleeding. He used it to stop the bleeding and dropped it as he carried Shaun to the car waiting around the corner.

He tucked Shaun into the back seat and threw a blanket over him and drove off. He made his way to the city limits of Llanview and found his way to a cabin deep in the Llantano Forest. He drove up to the cabin and got out of the car. He picked Shaun up and carried him into the house. He set the boy down on the couch and went back outside to hide the car in the shed behind the cabin. When he came back in Shaun was still unconscious on the couch. He picked the boy up and took him into the bedroom and locked the door behind him as he went back out to the living room. He sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay, now the hard part is done. John McBain is going suffer as much if not more than I have." He said kicking his shoes off.

He went into the bathroom and searched for some bandages and antiseptic to clean Shaun's cut. He slowly walked back into the room where Shaun was lying on the bed. He moved towards the boy and sat on the bed. He cleaned Shaun's wound and bandaged it. He left Shaun alone in the room and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, opened his cell phone and dialed the number. "Yeah, everything went as planned. No, no one saw me. Yeah he is out now. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Around ten? Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and sat outside the bedroom and fell asleep.  
John went through all of his cases that were on his computer and came up empty. Mike sat behind John trying his best to be there for his brother but, eventually he fell asleep on the couch. John turned when he heard Michael start to snore. He turned the computer off rubbed his eyes it was 3 am. Shaun had been missing officially for seven hours and it was the longest seven hours of his life. He covered Michael up with a blanket and made his way up stairs to his bed room. 

He saw Evangeline still sleeping curled up in a ball in their bed. He slipped off his shoes, pants, and shirt and climbed into bed next to her. He rolled onto his side and snuggled up next to her. Her body relaxed into his. He closed his eyes wrapping an arm around her body and drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, he was awaken by Evangeline, "Shaun!" she yelled and John's eyes shot open and he sprung up.

"Evangeline what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes adjusting to the sun coming through the window.

"I, I had this awful dream that someone took Shaun. Man it was rough. How was work? I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"Evangeline?" John said looking over at his wife who was slowly getting out of the bed.

"Yeah hun?"

"It wasn't a dream." He said placing his hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him.

"What do you mean."

"Shaun…" His voice trailed off, hoping that she would remember on her own what had happened last night.

"What about him?" she asked looking back at John. She could tell something was wrong.

"Someone did take him; your dream wasn't a dream."

"John what are you saying?" she asked, but didn't let him answer her. She got out of the bed and ran down to Shaun's room and stopped at seeing the crime scene tape across Shaun's door. She dropped to her knees as she slowly started to remember the events of last night at least the ones she could remember. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up of floor.

"Come on." He said walking her back into their bedroom. He took her to the bed and she sat down and he kneeled in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands, "Everything is going to be okay. We will find him."

"Please John you have too. Please." She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell to the floor holding on to dear life with him in her arms.

"I will, I will." He held her tightly not wanting to let her go and she felt the same. He buried his head into her hair and she kissed the side of his neck repeating, "please, please." Over and over again in a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayed: Chapter 6**

by OLTLfantimes10

He stroked the back of her hair and kissed her cheek. "Look at me. There is nothing more important to me than you and Shaunny. The whole LPD is out there looking for him. Bo is working the case, they will find him trust me okay."

"I do John, it is whomever took him that I don't trust. They messed with the wrong family John. Now they are going to pay."

"That is what I like to hear." John said smiling at her.

"Do our mom's know?" Evangeline asked pulling away a bit from him.

"Yeah Michael called my mom and Nora called yours. They are going to pick them up and bring them to the house. Oh! Crap! Michael." John said standing up from the floor.

"What?" Evangeline asked with a curious look on her face.

"I left him downstairs in the office last night. I should go wake him up." John said moving towards the door.

"Okay."

"Hey, how are you hands?" John asked turning to face her.

"Sore I guess, but okay. I am going to go take a shower will you make some coffee we have a lot of work to do." She said rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, go wake Michael I'll be down in a bit John." She said moving into the bathroom. She stripped and stepped into the running shower. She stood under the warm water letting it run down the back of her head and down her back. All the emotions from last night came flooding back at once. The fear, panic, anger, and pain over took her. She started crying again silently at first then louder and louder. She held herself up against the wall of the shower letting all of the emotions rush out of her and drain away. John came back up stairs and heard her in the shower crying.

There was nothing he could do so he sat outside the bathroom in a chair in the bedroom. He heard the shower stop as well as her crying. He got up from the chair and walked into the bathroom. He saw her staring at herself in the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body. She saw his reflection in the mirror and smiled at him. "Did you want something to eat?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, something light okay?"

"Sure, are you okay hun?"

She nodded her head, "I'll be down in a few. Is Michael still here?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, he is having some coffee then he is out the door to go pick up my mom. Nora called she said your mom will be here around 9:30 okay?"

"Yeah thanks." She kissed him on the lips lightly and he turned to go back down stairs and make something for her to eat.

"John."

"Yes."

"Baby, I love you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back and ran his hands over her wet hair. They touched foreheads and rubbed noses like always.

"Thank you." She said looking into his eyes.

"For?"

"For, being the father of my child."

"No thank you."

"Listen I am sorry."

"For what Evangeline?" He asked stepping back away from her a little.

"For not watching him more closely."

"This is in no way shape or form your fault. I don't blame you at all. Some psycho broke into our house and took our son from his room. You did everything you could."

"I should have done more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something anything to stop this from happening." She said closing her eyes and resting against the sink.

"I need you to do me a favor." John said stepping closer to her and raising her head to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked taking a deep breath and opening her eyes to look back at him.

"Stop beating yourself up about this and let me help you. I know you think you are a big girl and you can handle this but, I am your husband and someone took our son. Not mine, not yours, but ours. He is our responsibility and we together are going to get him back."

"But John…"

"Don't but John me. Listen he is going to come home to us if it is the last thing we do. But you have to let me in, don't hide anything from me. If you want to cry then cry, if you need to yell and scream do it just don't shut me out. Promise me this."

"I promise if you promise to do the same. Don't push me away or shut down on me because you think I can't handle it. We need each other to get through this. We need to be each others strength. I need you John I can't handle this alone." She said stroking his cheek.

"You won't"

"Okay then pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said as they linked pinkies and kissed each other to seal the deal. John went down stairs and found Michael sitting at the counter.

"How is she?" Michael asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"How do you think Michael someone broke into our house and took our son right under her nose?" John snapped back.

"Don't snap at me bro." Michael said trying to calm John down.

"I am sorry Mikey. It's just…."

"It is cool bro, I'm stressing too."

"Do you want something to eat? I am making Evangeline something; I can make you something too."

"Yeah whatever you're making is fine with me."

John fixed all of them some toast, bacon and eggs. By the time Evangeline came down the food was sitting on the table waiting for her.

"Hi Michael." Evangeline said walking towards her brother in law and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Thanks for cooking." Evangeline said with a warm smile directed at John.

"My pleasure." They all sat down to eat. It was a quite breakfast they saw Shaun's chair empty across from where Michael was sitting. John reached over and grabbed her hand when he saw her staring at Shaun's empty seat. She turned back to him and smiled a forced weak smile. 

Evangeline and Michael sat in the kitchen finishing their breakfast while John went upstairs to get ready to go to the station. When he walked into the bed room he saw that Evangeline had laid out some clothes for him to wear. She was always doing things like that, because if she didn't he would end up wearing old dirty shirts to work everyday. He smiled at the sight of his clothes nicely laid out on the bed and then moved into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got in. John showered and then put on the clothes that Evangeline had left for him. John came back down stairs smiled at Evangeline and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Thank you Michael. I really appreciate everything that you are doing for us." Evangeline said patting his hand. "Have you called the station yet John?"

"No, I was going to do that after breakfast. Actually I was going to go down there and see if there was anything on the forensic report from his dog and the fibers they found."

"I am going with you." She said standing from the table.

"Like hell you are. You are staying here." He said walking towards her.

"I think I am going to get going now." Michael said leaving the two of them alone.

They both ignored Michael and continued with the conversation.

"John McBain don't you dare talk to me like that. I am Shaun's mother and I am going with you to the station to find out what they know about our son."

"No!" he said in a demanding voice. "You need to stay here in case the kidnapper calls or something."

"No! You can't tell me what to do John. I love him as much as you do, and I want to help find him too."

"Evangeline listen to me, I need you to stay here incase the kidnapper calls and to be here when our moms get here so you can fill them in on everything that is happening."

"Fine, but you better call me as soon as you learn anything. I mean anything John. I don't care if it is good news or not, I need to know what is going on to find my son."

"Of course, I promised you that I would let you know everything that is going on. I have to get to the station. Call me if you need anything okay." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them.

"What I need is our son back in our house." She said leaning into him and placing her forehead against his.

"I know, I know." He said kissing her on the forehead. He moved away from her and headed towards the door.

"John, I mean it good or bad news I need you to call me." She said pleading with him one last time.

"I will." He said opening up the front door. As he did he turned and saw Natalie Buchanan standing at the door about to ring the bell. "Natalie what are you doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayed: Chapter 7**

by OLTLfantimes10

"Hey John. I am sorry to hear about Shaun. Uncle Bo told me about everything that happened." She said moving in to the house.

" Ohh okay. Thanks Natalie. I have to go, Evangeline is in the kitchen." He smiled at her and left the house to head to the station.

During the Killing Club Murders several years ago before John and Evangeline married Natalie and Evangeline were kidnapped by the murder. They were held together for about 10 days while John was out trying to find the both of them. Things started off tense between the two women, fighting back and forth with each other. Evangeline tried to get Natalie to see that John was not the man for her. When John rescued both of them and went straight to Evangeline and told her that he loved her, Natalie finally realized that she was fighting a losing battle.

After Natalie learned from a source inside the prison that the imposter was really Cristian she enlisted Evangeline's help to get her husband out of prison. Natalie and Cristian tried to make their marriage work, but he was not able to get over how close she was to John the man that made them lose so much time together. Eventually Natalie and Cristian split up and she has been single ever since. They worked together and Natalie learned to love the law and everything legal. Evangeline encouraged Natalie to go to school and become a paralegal. Their friendship continued to blossom and grow over the years, she was even a bridesmaid in Evangeline and John's wedding 7 years ago. Both Nora and Natalie had become Evangeline's best friends in Llanview next to John and Michael of course.

"Evangeline?" Natalie asked walking in to the kitchen.

"Natalie. I didn't hear the doorbell ring. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you? Uncle Bo told me last night what happened. I wanted to come over but I thought it would have been better if I stayed at home and let the police handle everything. Do they have any leads yet?" she asked placing a hand on Evangeline's hand.

"No, not yet. John is on the way into the station now to see if they found anything on the evidence that they collected last night."

"Yeah, I ran into him on his way out the door."

The phone started to ring and the police officers in the house that were tracing the calls all jumped up and pointed to Evangeline on the third ring to answer it. They had everything set up to trace the call incase it was the kidnapper calling with ransom demands. Evangeline slowly picked up the phone taking a deep breath.

"McBain residence." She said in a startled quiet voice.

"Evangeline baby?"

"Momma?" she said exhaling deeply.

"Yeah, baby it is me."

"Mom, where are you I need you here."

"Nora just picked me up from the station we should be there in about twenty minuets." She said walking through the train station with Nora.

"Tell Nora to speed. She is the District Attorney, the cops will understand. Momma I need you here."

"I know baby, I am on my way. How are you holding up?"

"I miss him. I miss him so much." She said sitting down at the kitchen table. Natalie sat down next to her and held her other hand.

"I know you do. How is John holding up?"

"He is trying to be strong for me. But I know this is killing him as much as it is me. He has retreated into cop mode."

"Baby, don't let him do that."

"I know, I know. We made a promise to each other that we would tell each other everything that is going on right now."

"You need your family and friends right now to help you get through this."

"Yeah I know. Natalie is here now with me."

"That is good. I am going to get off here; we are almost to your house see you in about ten minuets okay?"

"Yeah bye."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too momma." Evangeline hung up the phone and turned to Natalie. Tears started running down her face again. Natalie rose and hugged Evangeline trying to comfort her.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Natalie asked.

"For being here with me. I don't know if I could have been in this house alone. Those cops over there, don't really count you know." She said whipping the tears from her eyes and giving Natalie a warm smile.

"Yeah I know. So there are no new leads huh?" she asked sitting back down across from Evangeline.

"No, and it is awful. All I want to do is get in my car and drive around and find him. He is out there somewhere I know he is." She said rising from here chair and walking to kitchen window looking out at it and trying to find her son. "And I am sure he is scared, sad, and worried about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night John made him man of the house and told him to watch over me." She said remembering the conversation John had with Shaun last night.

"Man of the house. I bet he loved that!"

"Yeah, yeah he did. Natalie…"

"Yeah?"

"I need my son back and I need him back now."

"I know Evangeline. I know. And John is doing everything he can to find him."


End file.
